Mikkoku
by x-rainbowxsprinklesx
Summary: Okay, so I'm writing what I want Kingdom Hearts III to be like. Please note my version will be no where like the game, trust me. And about the title...my Japanese sucks xD. I believe that is betrayal. [CHAPTER THREE UP]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kingdom Hearts III

Author: Houdini. Also known as uh…me.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Pairing: SoraxKairi (ew.), RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, ZexionxDemyx, MarluxiaxDemyx, MarluxiaxNamine' (more ew. Trust me on this one, it's not as bad as it seems.) There's basically a lot of pairings, I just can't think of them all. Can we say 'fan-girl squeal'?

Rating: Hah. M. For later chapters.

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Language, Violence, Blood, Character death

Disclaimer: HAH. Kingdom Hearts III isn't out yet, so there Square Enix/Disney! I haven't stolen anything! I still don't want to get sued…so –sigh-. Can you take care of this for me, Mar-Mar?

Marluxia: She doesn't own us, never will. Only in her dreams. Poor her. Oh, and she won't own Kingdom Hearts III when it comes out.

Thanks. Onto the abnormally long author's notes. Yay.

**Author's Notes: **O-kay…so basically I'm novelizing Kingdom Hearts III, but it isn't out…so it's not going to be lame. It's going to rock, trust me. I'm pretty much going to throw in all our little fan-girl pairings, and did I mention all our favorite characters are alive again? Yes, that means Sexy Zexy! –gasp-

WOOOOOOT. I know, I know. You love me already, right?

O-kay…so in this chapter, there's some Riku torture, surprise appearances by our favorite redhead (and no, I don't mean Reno.), and Roxas shares his 'feelings'…poor little Emo kid. Well, there's probably more…but whatever. Just read, kay? I promise you'll like it, besides the whole Riku-torture bit. No one likes that. Well, except for me.

- - - - -

This is what he had been afraid of. He goes off on an adventure, partly to escape the truth, and he comes back. That's all fine, right? Except for the fact that part of the reason he left just slapped him in the face. Not literally, but you get the idea. Kairi. You would think the girl would appreciate Riku's return and let him be alone with the brunette he had been chasing after, but nooooo. That wasn't an option for Kairi. She just took her and her newly found cleavage over to Sora and practically boob-raped the poor guy. And then, somehow, she convinced him to go on a date with her. Life couldn't get any worse. Riku was faced with his biggest fear. Being the third wheel. Sure, he got to spend some time with Sora, but Kairi made sure that they weren't alone for more than about five seconds. She followed him everywhere. It was awful. On top of all that, Riku had to watch them constantly do…stuff. It was gross. He wanted his Sora back. Yes, _his_ Sora. Riku had been recently claiming the teen; after all, he had him first.

There was a lot Kairi didn't know. A lot she would never know. Riku almost began laughing quite evilly at that thought, but he controlled himself. He didn't want the stares.

"Hey Riku!" Whispered a breathless sounding Sora.

"Hm?"

"You gotta hide me from Kairi!" Sora whispered, looking around for said girlfriend.

"Why?"

"She tried to rape me! And she's all clingy. It's annoying."

"You're the one who wanted to date her." Riku said, smirk forming on his lips.

"Not really…I just never had a girlfriend, I was curious. But hide meeeeeee!" Sora demanded, pulling on Riku's pant leg.

"Fine." Riku said, kicking Sora. "Go in that bush."

"That's your master-plan?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." Sora muttered, climbing into the bush.

"Hey Riku," Kairi said, looking around.

Here we go again. "Hey Kairi." Riku answered.

"Have you seen Sora? He just ran out of the Secret Place awhile ago…"

"Nope. Maybe Tidus has though; Sora was talking about Blitzball yesterday."

"Oh, I'll go ask then. Let me now if he comes by."

"In your dreams, biotch." Riku muttered. After seeing her walk down the bridge, Riku said "It's safe."

"Phew. I thought I was going to die."

"She'll be back, you know."

"Uh. That was the other part of my question."

"What other part?"

"The part I didn't have time to mention."

"Whatever."

"Ri-ku! You have to let me stay at your house! I don't want to die!" Sora said, again clinging to Riku's pant leg.

"Fine."

"Let's go…before she sees."

"Fine." Riku repeated, hopping off the paopu tree. He jumped into the water, instead of taking the bridge, and swam to his boat. Sora better be smart enough to follow.

- - - - -

"So, I can sleep over, right?" Sora asked, wrapped in a towel, sitting on Riku's bed.

Riku couldn't really help but stare. After all, Sora wore nothing but a towel. A very short towel. And he was on Riku's bed. Baaaaaad naughty thoughts. No bondage for you. "Uh, sure. On one condition." Riku said, tearing his eyes away.

"What?"

"What do you mean by 'she tried to rape me'?" Riku asked.

"Oh." Sora said, blushing. "She had her hands…well, you know."

"Sora, that's disgusting."

"What? You did the same thing when we were kids!" Sora accused, with a small giggle. Kairi didn't know about that.

"Shut up!" Riku whispered. "My parents might hear you and your big mouth, Sora."

"What, Riku? You worried?" Sora asked, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Duh, oh-clueless-one. I don't think my mom would be too happy if she found out about that day."

"Aw, come on. We only kissed…and stuff."

"It would be the 'and stuff' she was worried about."

"You know what?" Sora asked, a smirk replacing his grin.

"What?"

"Even though we were only little kids, you were a waaaaay better kisser than Kairi."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. She has no clue what she's doing."

"Or maybe it's you that has no clue?"

"No, it's her."

"You sound sure of yourself."

"Well, I am. I happen to be a fantastic kisser."

"I'm very impressed."

"But you won't ever know, because I'm a good boy who doesn't cheat."

"That's a good thing, I wouldn't want Kairi to eat us."

"You aren't mad because I refuse to kiss you?" Sora asked, disappointment lacing his words.

"Not at all."

"That's no fair."

"I thought you were a good boy? You _want_ to cheat on Kairi?"

"Duh. Have you not heard this entire conversation? I've been seducing you with my extreme sexy-ness."

Riku snorted and rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry Sora, I don't find big puppy eyes sexy."

"You're so mean."

"Go find Kairi, she'll kiss you."

"You haven't been listening! I told you, she's an awful kisser!"

"Exactly why I don't want to kiss you. You have her gross girl germs."

"You're gay?"

A walkie-talkie began beeping, and Riku sighed. "Yeah, Selph?" He asked the object.

"Can you deliver a message to Sora for me?"

"Sure."

"Tell him that he's more slow than I thought. You've been out for what…three years?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Sora, Selphie says you're stupid." Riku answered.

"I can hear." The brunette muttered, pouting. "Just because I don't listen to gossip…jeez."

"Dude, I told everyone myself. Everyone knows except my parents, because they're in denial."

"But Ri-ku…they know you're gay."

"Yes, but they don't know that I've been with guys. A guy. That way."

"Ohhhhh, so you don't want them to find out that you almost raped me?"

"Sora, you _wanted_ it. It wasn't almost rape."

"Whatever."

"Sooooo…." Said the walkie-talkie boredly. "You guys going to start making-out?"

"Tell the fan-club no."

"Fine. Meanie."

A chorus of 'Maaaaans' and 'Awwwwws' were heard from the background. "The fan-club isn't happy, Riku. You've disappointed them."

"I'm so sorry." Riku said sarcastically, turning off the walkie-talkie.

"It doesn't really matter if you turn that off, she probably has the room wired." Sora said, looking around for a camera or something.

"I can pretend she isn't listening." Riku shrugged.

"Soooo…you aren't going to kiss me, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fiiiiiine. I'll just suffer. Leave me here to die."

"I honestly don't think anyone has died from lack of attention."

"Good, I'll set a world record."

"Whatever…I'm going to sleep." Riku said, turning over on the bed. He snuggled into his pillow, smelling the yummy coconut scent. Mmmm. Coconut shampoo.

"Ri-ku. It's only like…7 o' clock." Sora whined, poking Riku.

"Stop it." Riku said, swishing at Sora's hand. "I can sleep whenever I want, it's my house."

"No, it's your mom's house."

"Same difference."

"Riku, that doesn't make any sense."

"Neither do you. So shut it."

"Fine. I'm going to sleep too." Sora said, laying back on the bed with pouty-lips.

"In a towel?"

"Yes." Sora said, closing his eyes.

Riku rolled his eyes and yawned. "See if I care." He mumbled before falling asleep.

- - - - -

"Sora. Where. Were. You." Kairi demanded the next morning, hands on her hips.

"Um…uh…my grandma…died?" Sora said, standing behind Riku. "Pleasedon'tkillmeKairi." He whimpered.

"You don't have a grandma. Spill it, now."

"I was at Riku's! Sheesh."

"At _Riku's_? Why were you there?" She asked, her blue-ish-purple eyes widening.

"He was complaining." Riku answered with a smirk.

"About what?" She asked, now tapping her foot. She was obviously annoyed.

"About how you kiss."

"Riku! Shush!" Sora said, holding onto the silver haired boy. He wasn't making this better.

Kairi scowled, walking up to him. "I need to speak with Sora. Alone." She said. "That means you too, Roxas."

"Oh fine." A voice grumbled, and a blonde boy came out of Sora's body. By now, most of the islanders had gotten used to it. He solidified and stormed off in the direction of…well, somewhere. Riku was close behind him, trying to get away from Kairi as fast as possible. She was kinda scary when she got mad.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HOW I KISS?" The auburn haired girl screamed at her boyfriend.

"No-n-noth-ing…Kairi! You kiss great!" Sora said, cowering beside her.

"Hey Riku," Roxas said, turning around sharply.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be a part of Sora anymore."

"Why not?"

"Now that I know what feelings feel like, I can tell that I was close to that without a heart. I would rather be close and have my own free-will, than have it and have to hear someone else's thoughts. Not that Sora's thoughts are bad or anything…but I kinda miss Axel, Sora doesn't hang out with him much."

"Oh. I get it." Riku said with a grin.

Roxas' cerulean eyes narrowed as he growled "You do not."

"Yeah, I do. You want to be you again so you can sleep with Axel."

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled.

"You do!" Riku said, laughing. "Hah! You don't like kissing Namine', do you?"

"Not really." Roxas said, shuffling his feet. "And you should believe Sora about Kairi being a bad kisser, he's right." Roxas said.

"Interesting."

"That's all you can say?" Roxas asked. "_Interesting_." He mimicked cruelly.

"I'll help you get Axel, come on." Riku said, tugging on Roxas' arm.

They didn't have to go very far, Axel had a small shack-like home on the play-island. That he shared with Demyx, Marluxia, and Zexion. Scary.

"Maaaaaaaaaaarly!" Someone whined, as Riku and Roxas heard a not-so-good sounding 'poof'.

"Demyx? What did you do?" A very Axel-like voice yelled.

"Nothing." Demyx answered innocently.

"Do you _want_ to die again?"

"Don't kill me!" Demyx shrieked, running from the house. "Oh, hey Roxy!"

"Roxas." The blonde immediately corrected.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, coming from outside the house. "How come you aren't with Sora?" He asked, sea-foam eyes sparkling with obvious happiness.

"No reason." Roxas answered, walking to the redhead. "Thanks…'_Ku_." He said with a grin.

"Shut it." Riku muttered, turning away.

"Soooo….why are you here, Roxie?" Axel asked, dragging the blonde inside.

"You know why." Roxas muttered.

"Awwww…you missed me!" Axel said happily, almost strangling the blonde with a hug.

"I'm leaving." A new voice said, as a pink haired man left the house quickly.

"Oh shush, Marluxia." Axel said with a grin. "How come you came back to life, huh?" He asked the man's back.

"The world needed more flower power." Marluxia answered, as he pulled open the door.

"Why do you live with him, anyways?" Roxas asked.

"He smells nice."

"What? Axel you didn't…like, do it with him? Did you?"

"Nope. That's Demyx's job."

"Um."

"Come on Roxy! To the bedroom!" Axel exclaimed, once again dragging the blonde away.

"No way."

"You're the one who came here, you should of known."

"Axel, I'm not going to. This is the first time we've seen each other in like a month. No." Roxas said, tugging the other way.

"All the more reason to, I don't know when I'll see you again, Roxy." Axel whined, pulling the blonde's waist to the bedroom. "If you're nice, I'll let you be on top…" Axel offered, and quite generously in his opinion.

"Done." Roxas said, darting off to Axel's bed.

- - - - -

Oh no. Poor Sora, Kairi was still screaming at him. Girls were so emotional…

"Save me." Sora mouthed, making huge puppy eyes in Riku's direction.

Riku shook his head with a laugh and said loudly "Hey, Sora. Come here, I need to show you something."

"Oh, sorry Kairi. Riku needs me." Sora said, sprinting off in his best friend's direction.

"Sora! Get your stupid butt back over here! We aren't done yet!" Kairi yelled at him, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Uh. Run!" Sora said, as he ran to the Secret Place.

Riku grinned and chased after Sora.

"Sora!"

"Sora!"

"Sora!"

"Ah! Riku everyone's after meeeee!"

Riku turned around to see Kairi, Demyx, and Selphie chasing after them. Scary. "Your own fault!" He said as they ran through the confusing, dark passage of the Secret Place.

"I liked the Heartless better." Sora mumbled, slouching against a scribbled on wall.

Riku snorted. "How long do you think we have?"

"Psh. Five seconds."

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Okay, it wasn't that awful, was it? I'll explain a few things too.

1) The Organization is alive again, because I think that if they didn't exist, they can't die.

2) Sora and Riku have a romantic background because of a few things. The first being, he and Riku chased each other all over the place, so I felt there was something besides friendship. The second, Sora trusts Riku, but at the same time doesn't completely, maybe it's because he knows how Riku feels about him. And finally, because it's partly a SoRiku fan-fic…and I don't feel like making them magically fall for each other, I like the fact that they've experimented a bit. And I guess I didn't torture him much, huh? More like Sora torture. This chapter didn't turn out exactly how I wanted…it was supposed to be waaaaaay more fluffy, but whatever. I didn't want to rush into a SoRiku relationship.

3) Um. About Axel and Roxas, they're Axel and Roxas. There is no way they can have a normal relationship. But anyways, Axel has a heart now…Roxas does not. Ooooh…drama-licious, right?

4) Kairi, she's an okay character…and I'm sorry I'm kinda turning her into a big biotch. But she pretty much seemed like that in the game, in my opinion.

5) And I know this fiction seems like…crack-tastic right now, but there will be plot. I promise. It's the first chapter though, give me some time! It'll go all angsty and tragic soon, give it time.

Finally, please review, it gives me happy feelings xD. I like being happy.

Wait, I'm not done yet. Hah. More torture. I am still continuing the SoRiku collection thing, I just feel like doing something besides oneshots. So yeah. Don't think I'm giving up on you. 'Cause I'm so not xD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Whooo! An update, I have the third chapter like…half way written out, but it's not done xO. Yes, I know that was cruel of me to say. Hah. You guys just have to deal. In this chapter we have…a plot! Well, the starting of a plot. I have the veryveryvery end already written out as well, but that's pretty far away. From what I have planned, it should be around 14 chapters.

Thanks for reading! You guys make me smile at school when I'm bored, and then people think I'm crazy. But it's all good, they're just jealous xD.

- - - - -

The first to attack was Demyx, he came into the Secret Place screaming "I don't want to die, I don't want to die! Please don't let scary Axel kill me! He's going to kill me!"

"Demyx, shut up!" Riku growled, already annoyed by the want-to-be-musician.

Demyx pouted and titled his head to the side, obviously deep in thought. Then, without any warning he clung to Sora (and got over there with great speed). "You won't let Roxas' scary boyfriend kill me, right?"

"Roxas has a boyfriend?" Sora asked, giving Demyx a confused look. "Wasn't he with Namine'…?"

"Yes, he has a boyfriend. But that's not the point. Are you going to saaaaaave me?" He told the brunette, his eyes taking on a puppy-like appearance.

"You can't beat Sora at his own game, Demyx." Riku told him with a grin. "Puppy eyes don't work on him."

Sora looked between Riku and Demyx, very confused at the moment.

"Areyouareyou?"

"Ah! Sure!"

"As long as you keep quiet." The platinum haired teen added to Sora's answer.

"Riiiiiikuuuuu!" A brunette girl yelled/squeaked, attaching herself to Riku's leg. "Have you made-out yet?" She asked in a hurried whisper.

"Tell the fan-club it's still a no." Riku whispered back, smirk still on his lips.

"Selphie pulled out a walkie-talkie saying seriously, "Object of Obsession refuses to make-out with Honey Buns. Over."

"Plan C, Selph, Plan C." Was the slightly giggled reply.

Selphie rolled away from Riku with a giggle herself, and whispered something in Sora's ear. He nodded.

Then, finally, the third attacker came in. Kairi. Selphie nervously scooted against a wall, took out a notebook and whispered "Honey Buns has agreed to Plan C, but Devil-Lady has entered the Secret Place. I repeat, Devil-Lady has entered the Secret Place. Over."

Kairi glared at Sora and stormed over to him. "We. Are. Through." She hissed, flipping her auburn, shoulder-length hair. 'Devil-Lady' stalked out of the cave-like place and Selphie beamed. The smile across her face could probably blind people. "Devil-Lady and Honey Buns are no longer together." She almost fainted from pure excitement (and maybe a few drugs), but remembered to add a quick, breathy "Over."

"WHOOOOOOO. Over!"

"Honey Buns, put Plan C into action. Pronto." Selphie ordered to the brunette.

Sora nodded and got up. "I'll be back, okay Riku?"

"Okay." Riku said, nodding slightly. What did Selphie think of this time? She sat there, smiling like a mad-woman, as she looked around the entrance innocently.

After a few minutes, Sora broke the silence. "Hey Riku,"

"Hm?" He asked, staring at Sora. His hands were behind his back…

"I've been thinking. Remember back before the Heartless attack?"

"Yeah."

"And you know how you threw me a Paopu that one day?"

Riku's heart stopped as he nodded. Uh-oh. This was either really good or really bad.

"Well, I really want to make it up to you." Sora continued, and revealed a Paopu hidden behind his back.

"Zexy!" Demyx squealed, bouncing towards the moody, blue-ish haired male.

"Demyx! Shut. Up." Riku demanded, about to strangle him. This was obviously a romantic moment, and Demyx _had_ to screw it up.

"Uh. We were, um, just leaving." The blonde one squeaked nervously, dragging Zexion out of the Secret Place.

"So, what do you say Riku?" Sora asked, nervously scratching the back of his cinnamon spiked head with a free hand. He clumsily balanced the strange fruit with the other.

"Puppy eyes, Honey Buns!" Selphie hissed at Sora.

"Oh." Sora muttered, turning on the big, wide 'puppy eyes'. No one could resist him.

"You don't have to make it up to me." Riku told him, already being weakened by the powerful force.

"But Ri-ku…I _want_ to share it with you. Pretty please with coconut sprinkles on top?" Sora whined. He knew coconut sprinkles were one of Riku's weaknesses; coconut sprinkles, Sora's tummy, and puppy eyes.

Damn those coconut sprinkles. Damn them to hell. They would be pretty good when eaten on Sora's stomach, but that was a different story. "Fine, we can share it." Riku said, giving a sigh of defeat.

"Wheeee!" Selphie cheered. "Plan C, a success! Over." She yelled into the walkie-talkie. The two boys stared at her and she turned a slight shade of pink. "Oh. Carry on."

"Yay!" The fan-club replied. "Over!"

"Shush, you guys!"

Sora grinned slightly at the female as she began furiously jotting down notes. He sat next to Riku, and broke a tip of the yellow, star-shaped fruit. He put a small piece in Riku's mouth, and asked "How does it taste?"

"Like sugar, _Honey Buns_." Riku answered with a large smirk.

"Oh shush, Object of Obsession." Sora replied, taking a large bite. He had always been a messy eater. As he mumbled a "Mhhmmmhhhmmm. That's yummy." Juice dribbled down his golden colored skin.

Sora placed another bite in Riku's mouth and smiled. "I'm going to sit in your lap, okay?"

Riku nodded.

Sora's smile grew brighter as he placed himself on Riku's thighs. "Told you I would seduce you." He giggled.

"Whatever." Riku muttered. "More Paopu."

"It's dripping all over me!" Sora cried, picking up the messy fruit.

"Then eat it faster, you goof." Riku shrugged, breaking off a piece and shoving it into Sora's mouth. He kissed away the extra juice and ate another piece. To think, last night he denied Sora a kiss. But things were different, Sora was single now. Not that Riku cared much when he wasn't…

"Mhm. Riku, I'm full." Sora complained, rubbing his pudgy belly.

"The Great Sora is full?" Riku asked with a look of mock-surprise.

"Yes, Riku my slave. King Sora is full."

"I guess we have to burn this all off then, huh?"

Sora giggled, clamping a hand over his mouth. "I plan on staying a virgin for awhile, Riku my slave." He said, muffled slightly by his hand.

"Well, then, King Sora. You probably shouldn't of seduced me."

"Riku, I'm not going to do it with you. Not here, not today, and not with Selphie telling the fan-club!"

"Oh fine. Be that way." Riku said and got up. He picked up Sora, bride-style and grinned. "My room, tomorrow afternoon. How's that King Sora?"

"Not good. Your room is wired."

"My basement?"

"I'm not going to be butt-raped in a basement."

"It's not rape."

"I know, I know. I just don't like saying the 'f' word."

"Fuck?"

"Shush, Riku! You have a dirty mouth!"

"Do not."

"You said…the word!"

"Fuckfuckfuck!" Riku sang.

"You meanie." Sora pouted. His mom told him not to say the 'f' word.

"Come on, let's go see Roxas."

Sora giggled and whispered "Do you know what it sounds like when you say it slow? Rocks Ass!"

"Oh, you naughty boy. You said the 'a' word." Riku said, shaking his head.

"Did not. I only said his name." Sora said with a slight nod.

Riku dropped Sora and continued walking to Axel's house. "Whatever, Sora."

"Owwww!" Sora whined, rubbing his rear. "That hurt, Riku. I hate you."

"Oh, come on, I didn't drop you that hard." Riku said.

"You did so. Now my put is broken! Not rape for you, Mister."

Riku clutched his chest and cried out "Oh no! What will I do?"

Sora muttered to himself before chasing after Riku. "I, King Sora, demand a piggy back ride!"

"And I, Riku the slave, refuse."

"Then I shall get one by force!" Sora yelled, jumping on Riku's back. He was dropped again. "Ow." He whined, pouting.

"Told you." Riku shrugged. "We're here." He announced, knocking on the thin, wooden door to Axel's house.

A few inches of Axel's head was revealed, his body covered by the door. He blinked a few times. "Oh, Riku. What do you want?"

"Where's Roxas?"

"Oh, Roxie. He's sleeping, very tired."

"Really? Why?" Riku asked with a small grin.

"Uh. We went…fishing?"

"Yes, that's always very tiring. We'll go now." Riku said, dragging away his giggling boyfriend.

"Why was Axie hiding behind his door?"

"Why do you think?"

Sora giggles grew louder as he commented "So _thaaaaaat's_ why Roxas was tired." He thought a moment and tilted his head to the left. "But he's going to come home eventually, right?" He asked with a small frown. Yeah, of course he would.

"I don't know, I guess that's his home now."

"Oh." Sora said, mostly to himself. "That sucks." It did, Sora had gotten used to talking to his blonde Nobody. Now, he would be lonely again. Unless…

"Hey, 'Ku, wanna sleep over?"

"Sure."

- - - - -

"Riku…why did you bring your dog?" Sora asked, his twin cinnamon brows drawing together.

"I don't have a dog."

"Then what's that: Sora asked, pointing to a yellow-eyed creature.

"Oh shit. Sora…that's…a"

"No! It can't be!" Sora yelled, jumping up to investigate.

_Keyblade_

_Keyblade_

_You've ignored me, Master_

_Keyblade_

_Keyblade_

_Keyblade_

Ah. Not this again. Not the whispered, scattered messages. Sora didn't want that.

"Sora! Don't hurt yourself!" Riku warned.

"I won't!"

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Dundundun. PLOT. Yay! Anyways, please review. I'll love you forever xD. There's a lot of giggles, huh? Why don't you count 'em? I'll give you a cookie xD. Yay.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: I decided to add this in, because Cid is in this chapter xD. And he cusses. So yeah…

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN THEM! –gasp-. BUT I OWN THE HOTEL MANAGER!

**Author's Notes:** Weeee. I got it out! Yay. I'm not lazy anymore! You have cured me from my laziness!

- - - - -

"Roxie?" Axel asked, his fingers running through spiky, blonde hair. "You awake yet?"

"Hm." Was Axel's mumbled reply.

"You awake?" Axel repeated.

"Being on top is harder than I thought." Roxas grumbled, turning away from Axel. His cerulean lamps flickered open as he yawned loudly.

Axel laughed, and asked with the slightest trace of sympathy "Is my Roxie regretting it?"

"Not even a little."

"That's good, maybe if you're a good boy I'll let you be on top again." Axel said, nodding. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you,"

"What?"

"Well, um…uh, I…love you." Axel said as his eyes grew hopeful. He turned Roxas over, pressing their noses together as he asked "Do you love me back?"

"I don't have a heart, Axel. I can't love." Roxas told him with a sigh. The only time he did have a heart was when he was with Sora, and when he was with Sora, he loved Riku. But Roxas didn't like Riku that way. Well, he didn't really like Riku period.

"You like me at least, right? Just a little?"

"Well…" Roxas began, "I think you're incredibly sexy, and I enjoy um…_sleeping_ with you, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy, and you're a pretty nice guy underneath the anorexic body of yours."

"Sounds like love to me!" Axel sang, petting 'his' Roxie again.

Roxas grinned and rolled off Axel's bed, green sheets tangled in his limbs. He groaned loudly and complained "I'm not making the bed."

"I don't care, we're just going to sleep in it again." Axel replied with a shrug.

"Good, I hate making beds. Let's get dressed."

"Is there a chance of you taking them off again as soon as they're on?"

"No."

"Not even a little one?"

"Not even a little one." Roxas told him with a glare. "Clothes, now."

"Oh, poo." Axel tossed him the clothes and pulled on a pair of tight black jeans. He also put on a black shirt, the redhead had decided black was his color.

"Jeez, Axel. Your outfit is so depressing." Roxas teased as he pulled on his own black undershirt.

"I'm sorry I don't pick out gay outfits like you." Axel said, rolling his bright green eyes.

"They are not gay! They're trendy!" Roxas argued, shoving his arm through a white over-shirt.

"Trendy my ass…" Axel muttered.

"I heard that." Roxas said, glaring at his boyfriend-thing. "Don't be jealous because I'm hotter than you."

"Oh, that must be it. I'm jealous." He sarcastically replied.

"Oh yes, jealousy is common with people you talk to me. It's because I'm very sexy."

"You keep thinking that."

The two walked out of the house, rolling their eyes at Marluxia's numerous flowers everywhere.

"Hey Axel, do you remember what a Heartless looks like?" Roxas asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Yeah…" Axel answered, his gaze landing on what Roxas was obviously worried about. What were Shadows doing here? "Hang on, Roxie." A black portal appeared before them, and Axel tugged the blonde through it. It was an odd sensation, one Roxas doubted he could get used to. Cold…hot…cold, all at the same time. And on top of that, it felt like your lungs were being squashed and your body was being tugged in every direction. Just when it felt like you would die; either from not being able to breath or pain, it was over. They were in a strange town, and it appeared very deserted.

"This is Traverse Town, Ri-ku! Traverse Town!" Someone yelled, that voice could belong to no one but Sora.

"Guess we're in Traverse Town." Roxas said with a shrug. "Let's go meet up with the - oh. Hi Kairi, you're here too."

The redhead nodded as she wandered into a shop.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled, running to his Other. "Who just walked past you?"

"Kairi." Roxas answered.

"Ohhhh…Riku's gonna be maaad!" Sora giggled, running back to the silver haired male.

"What the fuck are you kids doing here?" Asked a gruff voice.

"Cid!" Sora exclaimed, hardly noticing the old man's cussing and not-so-happy disposition. Nothing could ruin his mood right now. "Destiny Islands was attacked again." He explained.

Cid rubbed his eyes and muttered "Those whacked out animals said some shit about that."

"Ooooh! Donald and Goofy are here?" Sora asked, puppy eyes instantly taking over his face.

"They were, but they left." Cid replied, turning around to face his accessory shop. "Leon! Stop screwing around with Cloud and get your asses out here!" He yelled.

Two men; one blonde and one brunette ran out, the blonde one's hair slightly ruffled.

"Do I even want to know what you two were doing?"

Cloud looked at the ground with a pout, and Leon shook his head. "Training." The brunette man muttered.

"Cid rubbed his forehead, commenting under his breath "Training for more of your ass-fucking…" He gave the two a good glare and continued "Sora says his home was attacked, and he dragged these hooligans with him."

"Hey!" Axel whined. "We're better than Demyx."

"Shut your trap, Sparky." Cid said, directing his glare to the redhead.

"So the world order is in danger again?" Cloud asked quietly.

"What did Leon do? Fuck your brains out?" Cid asked, eyes narrowing. "Yes, the world order is in danger. Again."

A slight pink stained Cloud's cheeks as he faced Sora. "You're the Keyblade master, what do we do?"

"Same as last time I guess." Sora shrugged.

"I'll get a Gummi so you can grab those dopes." Cid grumbled.

"Wait!" Sora said loudly. "I don't need them. I have Riku, Roxas, and Axel."

"And me." A female voice said. "Sora, can I go?" She asked.

"Uh, sure Kairi! Do you have a Gummi big enough, Cid?"

"Yeah, but you better not crash."

"Sora, can Kairi even fight?" Roxas asked. They didn't need a girl slowing them down.

"Yes, I can fight!" Kairi defended, stamping her foot. "And if I can't, someone will save me, right?"

All four boys nodded. Kairi was not one to mess around with, or to anger.

"Good." She said, skipping off again.

"So, Roxie? You want to book a room at the hotel?" Axel asked.

"Sure, it doesn't mean we're sharing a bed, _Axie_."

"That wasn't on my mind at all." Axel replied as innocently as possible.

Riku snorted and Axel glared at him.

- - - - -

"Two rooms." Riku said to an old woman at a desk.

She nodded and scribbled something down on a piece pf paper, telling Riku "100 munny, please."

Riku dug through his pocket and handed her the correct amount of coins.

"Red and green are the room colors, sir."

"Hey Sora, come on! We have the red room!"

"Uh, 'Ku, where is Kairi going to stay?"

"Oh snap…" Riku muttered. "What about with Yuffie?"

"That works! Then we get a room all to ourselves!" Sora giggled, giving Kairi directions.

"Young man," The old woman began. Riku turned around. "This is not a hotel where we allow our guests to treat it as a playground."

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Riku told her, a look of false innocence on his face.

"If I hear you and your little boyfriend make any sexual noises, I'll kick you out." She warned, her lips stretching into a thin line.

"Whatever. I'd be more concerned about Axel if I were you." He shrugged, opening the door to the red room.

- - - - -

Moan.

Deep breathing.

Moan.

Groan.

Terrified scream?

Uh-oh. The scary lady must of gotten them.

"No sexual intercourse in this bed!" She screamed. A freaked out, naked Roxas ran into Sora and Riku's room, hissing "Hide me!"

"Uh." Sora dumbly said.

Roxas dove under the thick blankets as the grey haired woman walked in. "Where is he?" She asked.

"Uh."

"Out the window." Riku said with a slight nod.

She sighed and muttered "This is the last time I let homosexuals in my hotel…"The manager walked out as Sora put on a confused face. "Soooo…we're not kicked out?"

"Nope." Riku answered.

"What are we going to do with Roxas?"

"Let me sleep here!" Roxas whined, kicking what he thought was Sora.

"Axel's going to miss you…" Sora told him.

"Don't care."

"Whatever then," Riku said, laying his head on a fluffy pillow. Sora pouted and whined "Don't kick me again, Roxas." The brunette snuggled against his boyfriend, falling asleep.

- - - - -

"Cloud, let's try this again." Leon said, sitting next to the blonde.

"I don't want to!"

"You have to try." Leon ordered as nicely as possible. Cloud was so frustrating. "It's not bad, just try."

"Fine." Cloud said, frowning.

"Now, what do you remember?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying, Cloud. Tell me the truth." Leon sighed, anger lacing his words.

"Sora."

"Is that it?"

"No."

"What else do you remember?"

"Sora went to fight Sephiroth, and then he told me where he was. Then Tifa came."

"That's all?"

"No." Cloud sighed. "Then we started to fight, and we disappeared. After that, everything went red, then white."

Leon nodded, telling Cloud "Great job, Cloud. It'll all come back to you soon." Hopefully. Maybe. This was what it had been like since Cloud had come back. Helping Cloud remember, comforting Cloud, keeping Cloud busy, talking to Cloud, making sure Cloud didn't get hurt, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud. It got tiring, and on top of it all, everyone suspected them of being together. Which they sort of were, but it wasn't right for people to assume. Cloud just had…he had a lot of sexual tension, and with Tifa missing, Leon was the only one.

"I'm sorry Leon."

"It's not your fault, Ri-…Cloud."

- - - - -

The next morning, a tired, angry Axel stood in Sora and Riku's doorway. "Where is _my_ Roxie?" He asked loudly, emphasizing the 'my'.

Riku pointed to a sleeping lump on the end of the bed and Axel walked over, throwing the blankets off of all of them. There was Roxas; rolled up in a ball and sucking his thumb. Aw. "I'll take him." Axel said. He wasn't really offering, after all, it was his Roxie-kins.

"Go ahead." Sora mumbled, looking at his hands. He really had no interest in seeing Roxas naked.

The redhead scooped up his boyfriend, causing the blonde to wake up, and smiled at him. "Why didn't you come back?"

Roxas blushed slightly and mumbled "I didn't want to get in trouble again."

"Oh, Roxie!" Axel purred, hugging Roxas' body close. "Just don't make as much noise tonight, or try to quiet down."

"We are most definitely not doing that again tonight!" Roxas whined.

"That's what you said yesterday, guess you can't resist meee!"

"You seem happy." The blonde muttered. "Can you put me down?"

Axel gently placed Roxas on the bed, kissing his belly button. "Why shouldn't I be happy? I have my Roxie with me!"

"Uck. Seriously, Axel. Stop with the cutesy stuff."

"You don't like it when I kiss your belly button?"

"Uh…no."

"You're lying! You do like it!" Axel accused.

"Ssh."

"You do!"

"Will you two shut up?" A voice ordered/asked/demanded from the other room.

"Nope!" The redhead answered happily. Their room door opened, and Axel scowled. "Do you knock, lady?"

"It's my hotel."

"Whatever. What do you want?" He asked, trying to cover Roxas up from the evil lady's view.

"There's a Cid asking for you, as well as four women."

"Four?" Sora asked loudly, scrambling into the other room. "Is Tifa there?"

"The girls did not give their names." She answered, walking out. Sora followed her, and said "Oh." As he was tackled.

"Sooooooooora! Where's Riku? Did you know Leon likes Cloud? The fan-club is happy! I even got his autograph! Why's Axie sitting on Roxie?"

"I don't know?" Sora said, obviously confused at what to say.

Selphie giggled, skipping into the room Riku and Sora shared. "Riku!" She screamed, jumping onto the bed.

"Uh. Hi." Sora said to the other three girls and Cid. Kairi frowned slightly, but gave Sora a cheery "Hi.", Aerith nodded politely, and Yuffie exclaimed "You're gay?" Typical Yuffie.

Sora blushed and nodded a few times.

"That makes everyone." Yuffie said with a grin. "Riku, Roxas, Axel, Cloud, Squall, you, all those Organization guys..."

Whoa. She had a point. Everyone was gay here.

Cid grumbled something before saying "I got your Gummi, so whenever you boys are ready."

"Uh, Riku? When should we leave?"

"Whenever sounds good."

"How about now!" Roxas yelled, shoving Axel off of him.

"Okay!" Sora said back.

"Just get dressed." Riku said, rolling his eyes and attempting to get away from Selphie.

"Shit, _Roxie_. You still ain't dressed?" Cid asked, shaking his head.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes: **Whooo! Third chapter! In the fourth one, they actually go to a Disney world! Yay! But I won't tell you which one. Mwhaha.

This was my longest chapter! 18 pages in my notebook! Yay!


End file.
